The present invention relates to an optoelectronic semiconductor device used in an optical transmission system.
A prior art connector mechanism of an optoelectronic semiconductor device and an optical transmission fiber in an optical transmission system is illustrated in FIG. 1. An optoelectronic semiconductor device 3 is secured to a support member 2 on a stage 1. The optoelectronic semiconductor device 3 comprises a stem 5, a lead terminal 6, and a cap 4. For example, a light emitting element (not shown) is mounted on the stem 5. An optical fiber for transmitting the light from the light emitting element is inserted within a protective sleeve 8. The protective sleeve 8 is secured to the cap 4 by, for example, a synthetic resin. A connector 7 connects the optical fiber within the protective sleeve 8 and an optical transmission fiber 9. The connector 7 comprises a body 27 and an inside member 10. The inside member 10 and the optical fiber 9 are interconnected by a synthetic resin 11. The protective sleeve 8 is eccentrically rotated by a known double eccentric wheel-type positioning device so as to align the protective sleeve 8 with the optical fiber 9. At a position where the optical axes of both optical fibers are aligned with each other, the protective sleeve 8 is fixed to the body 27. However, in the above mentioned prior art connector mechanism, the work required in the positioning process for aligning the optical axes with each other consumes substantial time and is difficult.